Not As Expected
by AJlovesKakashi
Summary: As Sasuke and Naruto become "official" and proposition Hinata to help in the revival of the Uchiha Clan, Kakashi and Sakura struggle to overcome the dissolution of Team Seven even as they become closer and closer. KakaSaku, SasuNaru, NaruHina.


This section right here was written at the time of upload even though it's been ALMOST a year since I wrote this. I'm actually still writing chapter three of this…so once I finish that I'll upload chapter two. Yep. This is multichaptered. JUSSST what I need. Anyway, since I last posted something, I turned eighteen and graduated. Yay~

Also, since I last posted I've read a hell of a lot more yaoi manga and am in the process of debating whether or not to buy part one of Junjou Romantica or spend my money elsewhere on Outlaw Star, which I'm seriously craving to buy.

-o0-

Written a year previous (almost):

-o0-

Yes. This is new. I simply couldn't help myself.

I thought of this idea one weekend and although Bloody Diamond was positively **mortified** by it, I HAD to.

I'm warning you now, this is the first fic that I've put even a semblance of Yaoi, and I'm not too confident with (writing) that sort of relationship dynamic so I've decided to play it by ear. Keep in mind that I am merely testing the waters with this so don't expect anything amazing in the SasuNaru department. It's really more of a plot device than anything.

BEFORE YOU COMPLAIN, any OCC-ness is intentional (for the most part).

So is a lack of exclusive focus on SasuNaru (because I actually do NOT support the pairing personally because I hate Sasuke too much to want him happy with ANYONE- much less happy-go-lucky Naruto).

Disclaimer: I would usually take this space to mock Kishimoto because I majorly disapprove of his provoking fangirls with his subliminal Yaoi messages…but in this case, I'd be a hypocrite in complete denial. So, I do not own Naruto in anyway.

Kakashi, however, is another matter entirely.

-o0-

Not As Expected

Chapter 1:

Teme to Seme? Dobe to Uke?

-o0-

To say they were surprised by the startling confession was a complete and utter understatement and both Kakashi and Sakura knew that no amount of preparation would have lessened the blow Naruto and Sasuke were delivering to their teammates in the small conference room of Hokage tower.

A few chairs from the pair sat a blushing Hinata and Sakura stared intently at the girl from her standing height, seeking confirmation of the words that had just leaked from Sasuke's snobbish mouth. Kakashi himself also stared at the Hyuga heiress with an expression in his one visible eye that related his disbelief.

"No offense, Sakura-chan," Naruto cut in with a strained smile, "We would have asked you but we didn't think you'd go for it…and then I asked Hinata-chan and she agreed so…"

"Damn right, I wouldn't," Sakura snapped, her eyes flashing with a hard anger at her two teammates. "Hinata, you realize that this is completely unorthodox and you don't have to go through with it, right?"

Hinata's face deepened into an even darker shade of red, "I know, S-Sakura."

"Sakura," Sasuke said, attracting her attention with his usual calm façade of boredom, "stop hassling her. She's already agreed so drop it."

"You both are taking advantage of her!"

Kakashi placed a hand on his female student's shoulder and applied a slight pressure to calm her tensing posture, "I agree. This is highly unusual."

"As I explained previously," Sasuke said in a hard monotone that promised violence, "Naruto and I are now together, but after the death of my brother I am solely responsible for the resurrection of my clan."

Sakura cast one pitying glance at Hinata before sighing, "Sasuke, you're an asshole."

"Ano, Sakura-chan," Naruto tried to attempt to calm the atmosphere, "we need your help too. We talked with Hinata-chan and we all agreed that you should be our doctor."

"As well as the Godmother," Sasuke added. He narrowed his eyes at their former sensei as well, "And of course, Kakashi would be the Godfather."

"There's nobody else we'd trust with this, Sakura-chan! It has to be you!" Naruto pleaded, reaching across the small table to hold her limply dangling hand.

Hinata also rose and walked around the table to wrap her arms around Sakura's shoulders in a loose hug, "Please, Sakura."

Sakura raised her free hand to rest on Hinata's head calmly, her expression immediately distressed and resigned, "Fine, I'll do it for Hinata. She doesn't deserve this."

"We'll further arrange things at the hospital next week." Sasuke stood, pulling Naruto up by the arm, "Come, Naruto."

The new couple left swiftly and Sakura turned her attention more intently on Hinata, returning her hug and supporting the pearl-eyed heiress. She shot a glance at Kakashi and he moved closer, awkwardly placing his other hand on Hinata's shoulder as his favorite former student allowed the girl to cry into her shoulder.

"Why did you agree to it, Hinata?" Sakura demanded quietly, "Why are you allowing them to use you like this?"

Hinata smiled bemusedly through her tears, "For Naruto-kun."

Sakura gripped the girl tightly, "That's just not right."

"He was so desperate when he asked me and then Sasuke-san decided to go straight to my Chichi-ue."

"Your father _agreed_?" Kakashi asked with clear incredulity.

"Immediately," Hinata confirmed miserably. "Neji and Hanabi are now the legal heirs of the Hyuga Clan."

"Hinata," the pink-haired medic's voice shook with anger, "you will be staying with me."

"H-hai," she agreed quietly, submitting to Sakura's demand.

Sakura released her tight hold on Hinata and quietly turned to Kakashi with a stressed smile, "This'll make for an interesting team dynamic, huh?"

Kakashi held his arms slightly open and allowed her to rush into his arms, "We're still Team 7, Sakura. No matter what."

-o0-

(Interesting so far, I think. Sasuke is clearly the seme, no?)

-o0-

Moving Hinata into her spare room had been an exceptionally enjoyable experience for Sakura and she had even commissioned Kakashi into assisting the girls― it had been fairly easy, she smirked as she petted the cover of the infamously orange Icha Icha Paradise.

Kakashi diligently moved furniture he _knew_ Sakura could easily dislocate by herself and did not hesitate to heed her every order for fear of any harm done to his precious limited edition copy of the first book of Jiraiya's series. He even paid for lunch and dinner _both_.

Sasuke and Naruto had declined to show up on moving day and Sakura wasn't particularly surprised with the way Sasuke seemed to control every aspect of the couple's lives. She'd been irritated and Kakashi was thankful that he'd been there to mitigate her harsh curses before Hinata had burst into tears.

For Kakashi, the whole thing was absurd and even the lazy Jonin would have loved to smack his two rowdy male students for causing such strain on their precious people. As illicit as Sasuke and Naruto's relationship actually was, Kakashi had no idea, but he firmly believed that the two boys needed their team by their side and the fact that Sasuke was alienating them irritated Kakashi to ends further than even Sakura's rage.

"Kakashi," a voice sung as a hand was waved in his face, "Are you listening?"

He grumbled in response and rubbed his stiff neck, "What was that, Sakura?"

"Would you be interested in staying the night?"

Kakashi froze and stared at her, questioning her invitation thoroughly, "Huh?"

Sakura chuckled nervously, "It's sort of a congratulatory sleep over and since you are an integral part of the moving-day event, you are invited."

"I don't know, Sakura…" he scratched the side of his mask, all of a sudden finding it itchy and uncomfortable, "What would this entail?"

"We're going to watch movies and drink, basically," Sakura shrugged. "Nothing _too_ girly."

"I think I'll pass."

Sakura smiled deviously and he flinched as she brought up his copy of Icha Icha, holding it **only by the cover**. "Care to rethink that, _Sensei_?"

"Of course, Sakura_-chan_, I will gladly partake in this event," Kakashi begged in a mechanical voice, "just put my book down. Now."

"Glad we could see eye-to-eye on the subject," she smiled brightly as she stowed away his book into the large pocket of her oversized, paint-covered pants. "What movie would you like to watch?"

"Any would be fine, but I'll definitely provide the alcohol." He was going to need it, he concluded.

"Alright," she affirmed, stepping closer to the Copy Ninja and placing a light kiss on the cheek, "just make sure it's strong." He laughed awkwardly and pulled away before disappearing into a cloud of smoke, leaving behind the amused Sakura and the silent Hinata in the recently repainted apartment.

Sakura let out a laugh and wiped the dust from her hands onto her thrashed pants before settling herself on her plastic covered couch. "We're going to have to uncover everything before he gets back, but I'm sure we won't be seeing him for another hour and a half at the very least," she remarked casually.

"Do you both always behave like that?" Hinata asked suddenly. "I've never seen him so affectionate."

Sakura burst into squealing laughter as she held her side in her fit, "Oi, Hinata, don't go pairing us off yet! There is nothing going on between Kakashi and myself at all!"

"Are you sure, Sakura?" the Hyuga looked disbelieving and she made her concerns known, "Acting like that may seem natural to you, but Kakashi-san is still an adult male and―"

"Trust me, Hinata," Sakura sighed as she stood and began pulling the plastic covers from the sofas and television, "Kakashi probably thinks of me as a daughter or something."

"I don't believe he's quite old enough to think of you as a daughter figure," Hinata insisted.

"Then a precious niece or something. I can't even begin to fathom what goes through that man's head!"

The pale-eyed girl let the subject drop into silence and she quietly focused on her task, rubbing down the shelves of the small kitchenette for dust and the leftover grease of the Ichiraku ramen they'd had for dinner.

"Hinata," Sakura called quietly, earning the other female's attention, "why did you say yes to them? And don't give the Naruto excuse, you don't owe him anything this big."

"I…" Hinata shook her head and averted her eyes.

Suddenly, a large pop of smoke revealed the Copy Ninja holding a large case of beer and he looked to his pink-haired student for direction, unintentionally releasing Hinata temporarily from answering Sakura's question. She wouldn't be able to avoid the conversation forever, but Hinata was terribly thankful for the interruption.

"Alright! Yosh!" Sakura cheered, "Let's get started!"

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

-o0-

That wasn't bad, right?

Okay, my back is thoroughly hurting from this stupid chair, so I'll try to keep it brief.

I tried to slow myself down as much as possible and I kept thinking to myself, "Take it slow! Take it slow! Keep 'em guessing and they'll never know~!" (I made that up just now. Nice, right?)

Creative Writing has me writing stories that aren't fanfiction, so I'm actually getting back into the swing of writing a lot and I've actually published a few stories in the last two months!

By the way…if you could look at those, I'd be very happy!

Fetish only has one review, but it is utterly awesome (AND short! What do you have to lose?)!

Did I do okay on the small bit with Naruto and Sasuke? I know there wasn't a whole lotta romance going on in that confrontation, but I would appreciate some input on the subject matter I'm not too familiar with.

The promise to be brief was a lie.

Just like the cake I'll give you for reviews~!

XDD

AJlovesKakashi


End file.
